i am a horrible person
by shouoken
Summary: nobody explained how cody and guy made it to the antarctic so lets pretend they stole another boat.
1. Chapter 1

Getting the ship out of the harbor was infinitely harder than Cody thought it would be. Asking Guy for help was a lost cause - that man was probably the most ancient soul Cody had ever gotten the chance to meet. Guy hardly knew how to work a cell phone, so having him pilot a goddamn ship would definitely not be an option.

But somehow, Cody did it. By some God-given miracle, Cody Travers - your average Joe, the notorious runaway prisoner of Metro City's Department of Corrections - managed to get a ship (a close to broken one, too) up and running. It was remarkable that he didn't just drive his fist through the control panel and destroy the thing even more. He even figured out how to get the heater working, which was a blessing considering how numbing the cold had become since they had gotten on the water and passed the horizon.

"I must say," Guy hummed, startling the ship's new pilot out of his pride-induced daze. "I'm very impressed, Cody."

Cody didn't turn from where he stood in front of one of the windows, frosted with the cold wet air outside and dust and filth from years of neglect. He noted the windows getting foggy as the heater did it's work, and wiped it with his sleeve so he could continue peering out at the vast water and endless gray that surrounded them in the middle of nowhere. Lately, Cody had only known how it felt to be alone, despite being surrounded by people upon people crammed into one place for the past few years. Now he knew what it truly looked like, to be completely isolated and have all surroundings void of life.

"Cody?"

He needed that reminder that he wasn't alone right now, though.

Which was ironic. He should have felt the most alone at this moment, looking out an aged and forgotten window and seeing nothing but blurs of the same dull color - not even a single bird in the sky. Cody gave a weary grunt and stretched his arms above his head, mindful of the extended chain that dangled in his face.

"But it ain't our ship, right?" Cody smirked in Guy's direction and chuckled to himself. "I'm impressed that you're impressed."

Guy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, his annoyance made obvious when he grumbled, "My feelings on taking this ship haven't changed."

"Yeah, yeah." Cody easily dismissed him and waved his hand as he turned around, walking towards the exit to the pilothouse. The noble man's strong sense of morality was unbearably annoying. Leaving Guy back, Cody found the nearest berths and indulged in the well-deserved rest the rooms provided.

* * *

Minutes to an hour passed while Guy sat deep in thought, poised perfectly with his arms crossed in one of the captain's chairs as what he saw outside seemed to reflect how he felt inside. Not much stirring, the water was surprisingly calm for being so far out. However, gloom was the only word Guy could have thought to describe everything else.

How long it had been since Guy spent a few friendly hours with his since lost companion was past his knowledge. Days following Cody's arrest, Guy made it a point to go and see him as often as he was allowed. In the beginning, his presence didn't seem welcome but eventually Cody grew to appreciate his efforts. But like most good things, this too came to an end very quickly. Haggar still dropped by - it was his duty as Mayor and friend to make sure that he was alright - but even he came to despise Cody's surrender to indifference and apathy. And so, within mere weeks, Cody had successfully rejected every last human being that was on his side.

This didn't stop Guy from trying, though. As tiring as it was, he persisted and his attempts to catch Cody's attention at any time he could never ceased. It was disappointing to say the least, when these attempts ended in vain and the friend who very clearly needed help would just shrug the other off and completely disregard how it made him feel. The one thing Cody didn't seem to realize - and Guy didn't blame him - was that he wasn't the only one who was left alone as a result of this whole ordeal.

It wouldn't be untrue to admit that Guy thought he had lost him. He found himself guilty when he realized he wasn't grieving over his friend, or when the grieving was bad he wouldn't even want to leave his tiny home. There wasn't a place in Metro City he and Cody hadn't visited together, so every alley and every neon-lit sign and every brick in every building reminded him of the smiling eyes that used to warm everyone's hearts.

His sigh broke the silence as he stood, arms still folded and eyes still holding the sight of the sea. Who was he to sit and mope while he had all these hours, maybe days, to just him and the person he missed most? There were no interruptions as of yet, and Cody had a layer of ice surrounding his heart that Guy was willing to thaw.

* * *

Cody was just about to doze off, the exhaustion of recent events having worn him out so much that even a few minutes of shutting his eyes would have done him some sort of good. So he groaned when he heard footsteps against the metallic floor and a shallow, careful knock on the door. The beats were so gentle, it immediately made Cody feel a little regretful at getting upset.

After a sigh, he replied, "What?"

"I hope I'm not intruding," Guy muttered, his tone so calm and smooth that Cody just found it harder to stay awake when he spoke.

Despite this, he still responded with excessive snark. "When are you not intruding?"

Cody stayed laying on the top bunk in the berth, his hands beneath his head as he stared at the dingy ceiling from a couple feet away. It wasn't much different from what he had to deal with at the DOC, the beds here were actually a bit more easy on his back and he could hog the blankets from the other bunks. He was looking forward to being able to sleep somewhere different for once.

When Guy walked further into the room, he was able to see over the bunk Cody was resting on. Seeing him like this, his arms stretched in such a lovely way and his hair falling back with that sleepy look on his face, was enough to make Guy question if it was a good idea to be alone with him. Overlooking these thoughts, he leaned his back against the wall and folded his arms while looking at Cody, who wouldn't look at him back.

Finally, Cody rolled his eyes and sat up, hanging his legs over the bed and looking down at Guy while rubbing his head. He threw his hands up and his handcuffs clattered loudly at the motion.

"So whaddaya here for?" he asked, gesturing towards Guy. He tried to make it look like he wanted to be left alone. He hoped it didn't work.

Guy had to tilt his chin upwards to meet eyes with him. "I just wanted to converse with you. We haven't had much time to do anything but discuss the mission at hand, and argue of course." Guy almost smiled at that last bit. He relaxed his shoulders and hoped his own loosened tension calmed the atmosphere a little.

Cody narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "Huh. Okay."

He would rather jump off that ship than admit it, but being reassured that someone was still interested in how he was doing rather than just what he was doing made Cody feel something that he hadn't felt in a long time. It wouldn't surprise him if Guy could tell, so he just tried his very best to conceal it.

"I've been curious," Guy started, "what is prison life like? Clearly you must enjoy it, you choose to go back regardless of your ability to leave whenever you please." He actually did smile this time, before continuing. "I've seen you on the news for every time you break out. You've gained a sort of celebrity status, wouldn't you agree?"

Cody couldn't help but smile back, a sly crook in his lips that showed his amusement in being recognized in such a way. "You'd think they'd learn after the first couple times, eh?" He chuckled and rubbed his neck. "It's not like livin' there is all that great, though. Got its ups and downs. I'm just used to it now is all."

The part Cody left unsaid was that he must have belonged there if it's where he ended up, even though he tried so hard to protect the city from every person who should end up there too.

"I… see." Guy fell silent and looked down at the floor. "You underestimate how valuable your company is, Cody."

Cody gave no reply and just let himself fall back again. The bunk creaked loudly, Guy honestly thought it would break, as Cody landed and sighed, stretching his arms to the ceiling before folding them under his blond mess again. It was easy to assume that Guy poked at a sensitive subject, so he tried desperately to close the conversation by asking where each person would sleep and hinting that being in the same room was the smarter idea in case an enemy found them. Cody reluctantly agreed.

* * *

The ship's interior had striking similarities to the prison Cody was used to. He wasn't surprised, and he wasn't exactly complaining either. He didn't mind prison to begin with; it was just the tedious people that got on his nerves and since there were none of those here, he was as comfortable as he could have wanted. The most pleasing difference was that the showers actually offered a bit of privacy, with walls between each shower head to separate every person. Cody never had any issues in the showers at the DOC, but when another wet body bumps into you when you don't expect it, it's rather unsettling.

So when Cody gave up on resisting that nagging want for attention and walked to Guy's stall while they showered, both men wearing nothing but the water on their backs, he knew exactly how Guy must have felt.

The heavy and careless sounds of watery footsteps were enough to alert Guy of what was to come, but as he turned around he was too late to react. Cody had already caught his waist in his hands and Guy had to slap his soapy palm against the wall to keep himself from falling over while he tried to jerk away. Guy was barely able to turn his head before he felt the rest of Cody's body against the back of him. Immediately, his pulse raced and he hoped that Cody couldn't feel the pounding of his heart through the wet contact their bodies currently made.

"What do you think you're doing?" Guy gasped, surprised that his entire question came out in one stream.

In response, Cody lifted his hands off of the speaker's body and reached for what he held in one of his hands.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Cody asked, the nonchalant tone in his voice even further confusing his friend beneath the water with him.

The bars of soap they found looked cheap and smelled of nothing, and there were definitely more than enough for two people. When Cody took it from between his fingers, Guy was left standing in confusion, his vision blurred with overwhelming disorientation. The water continued to fall on him, his nerves numb to anything but the memory of Cody's chest against his back. He heard his companion return to the shower that was still on somewhere else in the room, but all of his senses seemed so impaired that he couldn't quite tell where the noise of the light falling of the water and footsteps were coming from.

Nobody said anything the rest of the time they were in the showers. Guy left as soon as possible; the rush in his quick footsteps was clear to pick up as Cody took his time leisurely rinsing off. Noticing his haste, Cody smirked to himself as he rubbed the remaining suds off his body, and turned the handle to stop the water.


	2. Chapter 2

When Cody returned to the berth they decided on sleeping in, the first thing he noticed was Guy, shirtless and sitting on the edge of the lowest bunk with his arms resting on his knees and a towel draped over his shoulders. His posture was so lax and he looked so drained and Cody couldn't recall the last time he saw him like this. The contrast it gave to his usual stern, stiff appearance had Cody tilting his head.

"You good over there?" he asked, adjusting his wife-beater undershirt over his softened skin and running a hand through his hair to shake out the drops that would fall on his neck later.

Guy lifted the end of the towel and wiped the water that trailed over his collarbone, which caught Cody's eye but he didn't notice. He was too busy keeping his eyes averted to avoid intensifying the already obvious blush on his cheeks. He could see Cody in his peripherals, and the pale color of Cody's legs had to mean he was in his underwear.

"You know, if you... " Guy stuttered, clearing his throat when his sentence broke. "If there's something you're trying to do, you should just get it over with already."

The tremble in his voice, and the heaving in his chest when he breathed, with the beautiful red tint on Guy's face and neck all told Cody what he knew would come out sooner or later. Cody gave a proud smirk and strolled further to Guy, swinging the door closed behind them. The metallic bang of the impact the door made against the frame made Guy flinch, but he completely forgot about it once he realized Cody had begun to mount his lap.

"I was hopin' you'd come around," Cody muttered, settling himself into straddling the smaller man and taking his head into his callused and battered hands.

Guy's hair felt so soothing between Cody's fingers, it fell nicely against Cody's rough skin that was flawed with multiple scars and scrapes. Cody ran his hands through the damp strands while studying Guy's face, peering at him from a few inches higher with a crooked smile the whole time. Guy on the other hand, had his eyes away from Cody for the entire few seconds. It felt so gratifying to have someone blush so madly for Cody, to have that person want him so badly and not say the words. He was glad Guy wanted to be so difficult.

One of Cody's hands wandered to Guy's jaw, where his thumb traced over the lower lip that was as soft and pure as the rest of him. Cody felt the one beneath him shiver and in due time, Guy finally lifted his head to look back up at the one who was atop him. Being able to see the contours of Cody's chiseled body, the fair shade of his skin slightly showing under the white fabric strained by his build, forced Guy's gaze down slowly until he stopped at the hard lines of Cody's dick under tight black boxer briefs. Sitting on Guy's lap and already having him blush so much got Cody hard in a record time.

"I know what ya' thinkin'."

"If you know so well, why won't you do anything?"

"Is this not somethin'?" Cody pouted while he rolled his hips once and brought about a type of friction Guy that he didn't know could feel so nice. Guy gasped and his eyelids lowered, his hands following their own accord to gripping Cody's sides.

"You… You weren't doing that before…" Guy panted, already sounding spent while virtually nothing happened.

"Hmm, didn't think you'd get so naggy this quickly," Cody hummed, closing his hand into a fist and taking a good amount of Guy's hair with it.

Guy tilted his head back and let a moan rise from his throat, his ears burning from how eager he realized he sounded. A chuckle came from Cody's end and he loosened his grip. But Guy leaving his neck exposed like that was not a good idea, and Cody couldn't help himself when he went in for a few kisses. These kisses turned to licks and sucks that made Guy arch his back and press his body into Cody's, to which Cody replied with more touching. He ran his hands down from Guy's neck, to over his shoulders, and finally dragged his fingers across the flawless skin of Guy's chest.

Cody could feel a heartbeat with his fingertips, so he tried to ease his partner a little by slowing down with more soft kisses to his neck. Between each audibly wet kiss Cody pressed to Guy's neck, he exhaled heavily over the dampened spots and made Guy shiver. The gentle scratch of Cody's jaw stubble against his tender skin alone would have been able to send a chill through Guy's body that could raise goosebumps on every inch of his skin.

Guy's breathing damn near stopped when Cody pushed his thumbs over the perks of darker skin on Guy's chest. His cock twitched so hard that he swore Cody could feel it against his own, but the embarrassment wasn't as bad knowing that the other man was in the same state.

"Don't worry," Cody insisted, "I gotcha."

The movements in Cody's hips became more frequent, building into a rhythm while he watched Guy fall apart. Eventually, Guy let his eyes close while his mouth hung open in a beautiful constant gasping and whimpering fit. It didn't take Cody long at all to get him to this point, it had hardly been five minutes and Guy already looked and felt like he was about ready to give Cody everything he had. Their lust built like the swelling of a tide, wanting to release in waves through feeling each other's heart race and breath , Guy would open his eyes to see how this was affecting Cody also. What he saw only made his situation worse: Cody's usual cocky look, his eyes narrowed and looking down at him as if he knew how dirty Guy wanted to get all along, except his lower lip was caught under his teeth, white edges pinning his rosy and chapped lip back.

Every ounce of self-control left in Guy came out in a high moan when an unexpected pinch of his nipples forced it from his throat. He cursed himself for being so easily lured into loud pleasured outbursts, but Cody licked his lips and moaned right along with him.

"If I knew you made such pretty little noises, I would'a done this _years_ ago."

The compliment turned Guy weak as he leaned forward into the weight that held him down.

"And I would have let you," Guy nervously admitted, looking his friend dead in the eye.

He reached a hand to the collar of Cody's skin-tight tank and gripped it hard, pulling Cody closer to him so there would be no space between them.

"Woah," Cody mumbled, seemingly caught off-guard but he knew it would happen sometime or another, and let himself be yanked into a kiss.

Cody honestly expected some kind of awkward attempt at a make-out on Guy's part, but he was amazed when those lips knew exactly how to close over his and pry his mouth back open with ease. Guy's motions were gentle, but precise, and Cody didn't even have to lead him into anything when they started to lick each other's mouths. The sounds the wet friction of their tongues and dripping lips made were enough to get Cody grinding on him again. Cody opened his mouth to welcome Guy's tongue back in but instead, he got that along with a lovely little moan that vibrated against his lips. As if that was a plea, Cody dropped his hands onto Guy's shoulders and coerced him into getting on his back while Cody went down with him.

Once against the mattress, Cody held Guy's arms above his head by the wrists. Asserting this type of dominance encouraged him to go even further, as he bit Guy's lower lip and grunted while his lover whimpered. He loved how responsive the other was; it was like Guy appreciated everything Cody was doing to him no matter how little the action was. Being able to transform Guy's taciturn, aristocratic demeanor into that of someone who practically begged to be ravaged boosted Cody's ego much more than he needed.

With every open and close of his jaw and turn of his head, Cody's neglected chin raked against Guy's delicate face. Sometimes, the smaller one would even move his mouth more just to get a better feel of the graze of the short hairs on Cody's jaw. When Cody took Guy's lower lip between his teeth and pulled back again, releasing when it began to stretch, their faces remained parted and it was the feeling of stubble against his face that Guy missed the most. Cody pressed a quick peck to his bottom lip before he bit his own in a smirk while he appreciated the sight of Guy's flustered red cheeks and temptingly shining lips. Usually, his face was hardened into a disciplined glare, but Cody had managed to change that look into one of desperation and longing.

Guy felt a tightening around his wrists and the bite of fingernails in his palms and he raised his hips against Cody's in a silent beg to keep touching him. His erection throbbed almost painfully and he moaned at the promise, the noise breathy and high and able to make Cody chuckle with a feeling of accomplishment. It was clear that Guy could hardly take the teasing anymore, and Cody wasn't one to deny him of what he had waited so long for.

Cody sat up on his knees as much as the confined space allowed, slightly bent to hover over Guy as he released his wrists. Glancing down, he saw what a mess Guy had already made in his pants, the soft red material soaked with a stain of precum probably as big as Cody's fist. He rocked his hips forward over the wet spot as he leisurely dragged his larger hands down Guy's toned and lithe form, tracing the path with his eyes and observing his body from an angle he hasn't seen him from before. When Cody ran his fingers over the muscles ridges, Guy raised his back off the mattress and gasped. He left his arms above his head to give Cody the best view of his body, and took the faded sheets into his fists.

Cody made his way back up again, gazing at the one below him with half-lidded eyes that were almost missing the rings of cobalt as they were replaced with his widened pupils. The satisfaction he felt every time he saw Guy close his eyes and arch his body made him hum a low moan from deep in his throat.

"You outta see how damn good you look from my perspective…" Cody rested his hands on Guy's abdomen, pale fingers glowing against a few shades past tan, and rubbed on him with his thumbs.

Guy panted and swallowed his (and probably also Cody's) saliva as his only reply. Cody smiled a sly smile and ran a finger over the rise in Guy's pants. An exhausted sigh left Guy's lips during the whole motion, from when Cody started dragging his finger over him until he lifted it.

The weight Cody put on him restricted his movement, but when Cody finally grabbed the shape of Guy's erection through his stained pants, he couldn't help but try to raise his hips higher. Cody noticed, especially since Guy wasn't exactly easy to keep under physical constraints because he was fairly strong himself.

"Jeez," Cody sighed, "needy one tonight, ain't you?"

Guy could barely think up a coherent response, he choked out a moan before he could even talk. "A-ah… Don't…"

"Don't what, sweetheart?" Cody gently ran a hand up Guy's waist again, taking note of how it was even smaller than what his ninja garb would show. His other hand was occupied with making gentle strokes up and down the stiff length through the wet red fabric.

"Don't touch me like that, I'll-," Guy was interrupted by his own moaning, because Cody used his thumb to press against the tip of his cock.

Cody snickered and peeled the waistband of Guy's pants back just enough to see the head pressed against his stomach. He ran his thumb up the tip again, loving the feeling of nothing between Guy's cock and his finger. His palm remained on the fabric while he pressed his thumb against where he felt even more pre-ejaculate gathering.

A pool of the clear fluid had already began to form in the dip between Guy's abs and it was obvious that he was nearly at his limit. His chest heaved with every inhale and exhale, and he could hardly breathe without moaning. Every gasp and sigh that Guy's rosy, blushing face reacted with were doing unspeakable things to the one touching him. Cody was rocking his hips against him again, the thick length of his twitching, leaking cock rubbing much too gently against what of Guy's was still clothed.

"See what'cha doin' to me, Guy?" the dominant groaned, rolling his hips nice and slow so Guy could fully understand what he was telling him. "I'm about to lose myself… I don't even know what's keepin' me from markin' you up all over this perfect body you got here."

The last thing Cody heard before Guy came was a strained whine, a high moan that struggled to get its way out of his throat. Before Cody could realize what he had done, Guy was arching so hard and whining so loud and gripping the sheets so tight in his hands that Cody had no other choice but to slide a hand into his own underwear and touch himself while watching. His face was rather nice too, eyes shut and his mouth just slightly parted while his long fringe adhered to his forehead with sweat. Cody's other hand remained on Guy's groin, feeling it tense underneath the fabric with each burst of milky white it gave. Some of it managed to streak Guy's cheek, while most of it ended up on his chest and stomach.

Cody politely waited for Guy to finish before pulling his boxer briefs down to his midthighs and exposing his member to the chilling air. It curved into a blushing tip that shined and dripped in the translucent fluid that left its mark on his tight black underwear. He hissed in a breath, since the precum that he had leaked all over himself made the cold even more noticeable. Guy's eyes fluttered open when he heard the slippery sound of Cody's hand wrapped around his length, seeing him pumping his impressively wide and long cock while looking Guy up and down.

"Sorry, couldn't stop myself," Cody panted, biting his lip and thrusting his hips into his own hand. "Seein' that sexy face you made when you came so hard got me hotter than I've ever been."

Guy tried to catch his breath as Cody's grew faster. He watched Cody expertly maneuver his own hand against himself, twisting his wrist and tightening his fingers over certain spots that made his hips buck. Guy wondered if he could get Cody to this point on his own, using his own hand or his own mouth. He found himself swelling again when all these visuals were accompanied by Cody muttering curses. Cody caught his own lip in his teeth again and lifted an arm up to push a hand through his hair, brushing the blonde obstructions out of his face and holding it back in a fist, and Guy was easily turned on just as hard as he was less than a few minutes ago. Cody wouldn't take his eyes off him, wouldn't stop ramming his hips into his fist, wouldn't stop doing all these things that Guy couldn't even dream of seeing before.

"Fuck, don't look at me like that, Guy…" Cody sighed the words in a helpless beg. "You're makin' me wish my cock was between those cute, thick lips."

Guy grunted and sat up on his forearms, licking his lips and looking up at Cody with his filthy face through heavy-lidded eyes. "I won't stop you."

Cody cussed again and inched forward on his knees, moving his hand from his hair to Guy's. He took Guy's hair from the front, threading his fingers through his long bangs and pushing them away from his eyes so he could get a perfect view of Guy's face full of his cock.

"I'm gonna fuck that mouth a' yours good. Maybe you'll quit naggin' me if I teach ya' how to keep quiet." Cody used his free hand to press the tip of his soaked, swollen cock to Guy's slightly parted and inviting lips. He sighed a moan when Guy looked up at him and wouldn't open his mouth wider to take him in. This just allowed for Cody's precum to gloss Guy's mouth, giving his already cum-dirtied face an even more arousing look.

"You better open up," Cody growled, pushing his hips forward and leading his dick to be pushed to the side, smearing the cum streak Guy had left on his own cheek. Another moan left Cody's mouth, louder this time, as he felt Guy's semen cooling against his cock.

Guy finally widened the part in his lips and his tongue was the first thing to start working. Without warning, he gently licked the entire length of underneath Cody's dick.

"Mmm, there ya' go…"

Guy purred at the praise and licked again, spending more time at the tip. He gave gingerly presses of his hot tongue against the leaking head, wetting it even more than it already was. When Cody tightened his fist in Guy's hair and cussed out loud, he took that as a hint to keep going. So he did, and sucked the first few inches into his warm and wet mouth, bobbing his head in short nods to get started. Obviously, this wasn't going to be enough, so Cody took matters into his own hands and snapped his hips forward while holding Guy's head in place. He paid for it with a graze of teeth against his cock, and he winced but it wasn't a big deal after Guy had loosened his jaw a little and allowed Cody some room inside of him.

"Look at you…" the blonde man cooed, groaning as he rocked his hips back slowly, watching Guy's lips pull as his cock moved beneath them. "Who woulda' known you had such a perfect mouth for takin' my dick…"

By this time, Guy had only known the feeling of taking Cody halfway. It wasn't too much of a challenge until Cody thrust against Guy's face and tightened his fingers in the dark longer hair, adding another hand to his grip. The unexpected intrusion into his throat drew a surprised whimper out of Guy, and Cody began to gently roll his hips to ease him into the feeling of having something so far in his mouth. Cody had never been so pleasured that his legs trembled beneath him, but right now he was amazed that he was able to support himself on his own knees.

Cody lost track of his own actions once Guy adjusted to the length down his throat. He didn't mind the taste, the salty flavor hitting his palate heavy like what else rested on it actually made the experience even better. Every time Cody groaned and yanked Guy's hair, he replied with a rewarding moan that sent loving vibrations down Cody's nerves that felt as though they reached far into his back.

"Fast learner, huh?" Running his hand through Guy's velvety hair in a stroke that gave him chills, Cody continued to rock his hips back and forth into Guy's dripping mouth. Guy responded with a slow bob of his head, starting from the near tip and descending all the way to the base where his nose was against the thick straw-like hairs that gathered there. "Good _god_ …"

Guy closed his eyes and felt one of the hands leave his hair. What he didn't expect was to feel that hand against his crotch again, fingertips running over him just enough for him to barely feel it. Without the weight of Cody sitting on him, he was able to lift his hips a little more. Cody used this as a chance to slip his fingers under the waistband of Guy's pants and pull it so it rested under the curves of his ass, leaving his full arousal exposed for Cody to finally wrap his hand around. He was rather impressed with himself when he didn't have to turn his gaze away from Guy's lovely face to do all this.

A pathetic whimper caught Guy feeling self-ridiculed again, but he couldn't help it when Cody took his tip into his hand and gave a short pump in a tight fist. He opened his eyes slightly and wearily lifted a hand to gently trace a path from the curve in Cody's back down to where the flesh turned soft and he gently pressed his fingers into it. Cody arched his body under Guy's delicate fingers and bit his lip hard when Guy took his ass into his hand, rewarding him with gentle strokes against the naturally lubricated foreskin on Guy's dick.

"Keep grabbin' me like that and you'll have me spillin' all my spunk down your hot throat."

A threat, but only one that encouraged Guy to keep doing what he was doing. The grip on Cody's cheek went lax for a second, before it eased into a squeeze again. Instinct told Cody to give another sharp thrust into Guy's throat so he did, and Guy just pulled him closer, further pressing his hand into the pale mound he held. Cody tilted his head back and moaned Guy's name shamelessly, and Guy felt Cody twitch on his tongue.

A few rough thrusts later, Cody was shivering and Guy thought he would pull his hair out with a grip that grew so tight. Knowing what was soon to follow, Guy prepared to swallow what Cody was about to give him. But, Cody pried his jaw down with a thumb and withdrew, leaving a mixture of his precum and Guy's saliva being the only thing connecting his cock with his mouth. A heat crept over Guy's cheeks when Cody positioned himself on his hips once again, but this time took both erections into his wide palm. Feeling Cody's member lubricated with his saliva against his own was embarrassingly stirring Guy's building arousal. He blamed his inexperience when a few strokes was all it took to have him coming a second time, Cody's name on his lips this time around.

"Agh, f-fuck, Guy, I'm gonna-"

Cody could only stutter a few words as a warning before he joined Guy in making a mess all over him. The sight of Guy coming twice could have gotten him off on its own, he was lucky he got more out of it earlier. The white streaks seemed to glow against the mocha skin stretched over perfect features, muscles that heaved under Guy's heavy breaths. Cody couldn't remember a time when he came so hard, or so _much_. They had covered his body, tapered perfectly at the waist, in a filth that Cody guessed nobody could imagine Guy even being slightly involved in.

"Holy Hell…" Cody ran a finger through one of the white stripes on Guy's lower torso, smearing it against his dusky skin and watching how he turned his head away bashfully.

Cody hoped Guy would look at him while he hung his tongue out and dragged his filthy finger over it, collecting all of it before closing his mouth and swallowing. Fortunately, Guy did look, and he could have sworn he started to calm down but seeing _that_ ruined his focus. What ruined his focus even more was when Cody leaned over and started to lick some of the mess off of him, his chin scraping Guy's hypersensitive body with each stroke his tongue made. Leaving a trail of his saliva where he cleaned him, Cody slowly eased his way upward and held everything in his mouth until he finished licking up what he wanted. This included what splattered on Guy's face, and he sighed a moan when Cody's rough jaw scratched his cheek.

Cody braced himself on his hands to keep suspended above Guy, maintaining eye contact for a few moments. Shortly after, Cody let his eyes fall closed while he swallowed what he held in his mouth. Watching someone's neck had never been so intriguing, but knowing what was moving through Cody's throat is what forced Guy to do so.

A low giggle startled Guy out of his trance. Cody swiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb and wiped it lazily on the sheet, keeping his other hand by the side of Guy's head.

"That went down a helluva' lot easier than the others' have," Cody muttered deviously, raising a brow at Guy to help him get the hint. "Maybe its 'cause I'm actually kinda fond a' you."

Guy scowled and his familiar tightened grimace took over his face once again. "Do you say that to the rest of them?"

Cody sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking to the side in thought as he hummed while thinking of a response. After his delay, he replied. "'Course not."

It was hard to tell when Cody told the truth anymore. Anything he said could have been a simple deception, and Guy knew full well that Cody was almost a new person.

"I wouldn'ta let them kiss me the way you did," Cody added, picking up on the doubt in Guy's disapproving frown. He warmed his expression a little, but the discomfort was still clear. "Bah, hit a nerve, didn't I? Just forget about what I said, alright?"

Awkwardly, Cody picked the towel hanging on the side of the bed and began to wipe the rest of what was left on his lover.

"Cody… I-"

"Yeah, I know."

At this point, Guy had started to sit up to meet Cody's face with his own. He still had to tilt his head up, but they looked at each other differently now and the distance made it easy for Guy to circle his arms around Cody's waist.

"They were just lookin' for a quick fuck, y'know? You… I know you're after somethin' else." Cody smirked when Guy pouted bashfully. "You ain't as slick as you think."

"You don't have a _clue_ as to what I'm after," Guy defended, tightening his hold around Cody.

"Oh, _believe_ me, Guy."

There were few moments when Guy felt like everything that could have been going right had gone right. He hardly ever forgot about the imbalance between pure and sinister, and what he needed to watch over and the peace that needed to be kept.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt such contentment; it must have been years ago because when Cody looked at him with a smile that warmed his chest in a strangely distant familiar way, he felt that contentment again. The only thing on his sharp mind was the person he held, his unruly golden hair, the tattoos that reflected the cruel environment he was used to, the eyes that aged since he last lived a life of meaning, and how he knew the whole time and never let Guy in at all. It almost made him ache, but he was taught to appreciate what he had and right now, what he had was exactly what he wanted.

"Tell me you'll stay in my bed tonight," he pleaded, and Cody nodded as he leaned forward to ease a slow kiss onto his lips. Guy could only describe it as heartfelt, the action leaving him to lean onto Cody all over again.

Leaning back to reach an arm over the top bunk, Cody pulled the blankets he hoarded from other berths down and threw it onto the bed he and Guy would be sharing. After flicking the light off, the two laid with the darker back against the fair chest under the sheets. Soft kisses accompanied with tender tickles from an unshaven jaw against the back of his neck is what allowed Guy to let sleep take him so quickly, and Cody wasn't long to follow.


End file.
